


Getting Drunk With the Hero of Ferelden

by Derae



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antivan Crows, F/M, Grey Wardens, Hawke and Fenris meet Tabris and Zevran, Heroes and Champions, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derae/pseuds/Derae
Summary: After helping Zevran dispatch the crows, the Hero of Ferelden shows up wondering what's taking him so long. Drinks are ordered at the Hanged Man and good times are had.





	Getting Drunk With the Hero of Ferelden

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but imagine Tabris getting annoyed at Zevran for having to wait so long before he met back up with her. In my last play through, Alistair and Cousland had royal things to attend to so it was understandable for him to leave her waiting. Tabris and Zevran on the other hand are free spirits.

If someone had told her that she’d be sitting in the Hanged Man having drinks with the Hero of Ferelden earlier this morning, she’d have laughed until her sides hurt. But here she was laughing and joking with a woman she deeply respected.

She thought back to what made this dream come true happen. They had followed up on a man named Nuncio’s request, they found the assassin, and ended up helping him kill the Crows after him instead of handing him over.

And now said assassin was sitting across the table next to Kallian Tabris, the woman who ended the Blight, as he joked around and bonded with Fenris.

“It sucks doesn’t it?” Kallian started as she put her goblet down after a long drink, “being tugged around by everyone, ‘Kallian this! Kallian that! Kallian save us!’ I imagine you get the same, both now and before you were the Champion of Kirkwall.”

“Oh don’t you know it,” she replied with a sigh, “why are we the ones everyone turns to when everything goes to shit? Even before our titles it seems we both always got the short end of the stick.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Kallian sighed, “I was just an eighteen year old girl from the Denerim Alienage. How was I supposed to know what the world outside of Denerim was like? I’d never left my home, but there Alistair was asking me what to do.”

“I suppose I was lucky then, my family and I had lived in places all over Ferelden before we settled down in Lothering.”

“So, what is being with the Champion of Kirkwall like?” Zevran grinned, “I know being with the Hero of Ferelden is certainly a huge burden, between her former warden compatriots trying to track her down and what not.”

Kallian shoved his shoulder lightly, “oh like being tracked down by the Crows is much better.”

“You wound me, my deadly sex goddess!” Zevran laughed.

“It’s…Certainly something,” Fenris replied.

“Oh? You can’t tell me that she’s no—” Kallian’s hand cut off Zevran’s sentence.

“Sorry about him,” she smiled apologetically before leaning over the table excitedly, “Oh! So tell me, what was the Arishok like? We knew a Qunari as well, Sten was his name. He helped us defeat the Blight, he was in Ferelden because the Arishok had asked him and another group of Qunari what a Blight was.”

“Oh, well, he was a man of few words,” she replied, “we didn’t agree on much.”

“Clearly,” Kallian grinned, “the Qun is a strange thing, but it’s an interesting take on life.”

“He wouldn’t speak much of it, no matter what I asked about it,” she frowned.

“Sten was the same, really,” Kallian sighed before directing her attention to Fenris, “by the way, is that your man? Not half bad if you don’t mind me saying. We elves are rather charming aren’t we?”

“Thanks, yours isn’t half bad either,” she smirked.

“So, Marian, I heard your sister became a Warden?” Kallian frowned, “she must hate it. I know I did.”

“I’m not sure…She doesn’t speak to me much anymore,” a sad look crossed her face.

“My condolences,” Kallian’s expression mirrored her own, “Alistair couldn’t believe that I didn’t find it an honor.”

“What’s it like having a King in your pocket anyway?” she asked.

“Well… It’s more like I can’t cause as much mischief as I like,” Kallian sighed.

“Hah! But that certainly doesn’t stop us from trying!” Zevran laughed, “so tell me Fenris, does your dear Champion over there drag you into as much trouble as my dear Warden over here?”

“Well… She is a bit like the center of a tornado,” Fenris said thoughtfully, “it seems every time something bad happens, the trouble zeros in on her.”

“Oh same over here really!” Zevran waved his hand around, “though I will admit that I bring her an odd assortment of trouble as well!”

“I suppose I brought her some measure of problems as well,” Fenris nodded.

“Oh? Some measure?” mirth decorated her face, “because dealing with Tevinter Slavers and a magister are small problems, sure.”

“Tevinter slavers?” Kallian said darkly, “please tell me you killed them. All of them. Without mercy.”

“We did in fact kill them all without mercy,” Fenris agreed.

“Good,” Kallian nodded with satisfaction.

“My dear Warden had a run in with Tevinter slavers as well,” Zevran frowned, “thanks to Loghain they set up shop in the Denerim Alienage. Her father was almost sold into slavery.”

“But I couldn’t stop them from shipping my cousin’s wife and our hahren off to Tevinter…”

“Come now, my dear,” Zevran covered her hand with his own, squeezing it reassuringly, “you can’t win every battle, surely you know this.”

“I can still feel shitty about the ones I lost,” Kallian pouted, “so what are your plans now Marian?”

“Well, Kirkwall has no viscount so maybe I’ll aim for office,” she joked, “though the problems between mages and templars here are starting to come to a head. I only hope to get out unscathed.”

“I wouldn’t hold my breath, were I you,” Zevran said, “that kind of trouble will always zero in on people like my dear Warden over here, and you, oh Champion of Kirkwall.”

“Yes, Marian does seem to have a gift for finding trouble,” Fenris sighed.

Outside of the corner of her eye, she swore she could see Varric furiously scribbling away, she'd even heard him muttering to himself, “gotta get all this shit down”, as the night went on. Eventually, Kallian and Zevran had to excuse themselves citing the need to ‘return to Denerim sometime soon to visit family’ as their reason for leaving.


End file.
